


Dead Love

by klahey1400



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Allison Argent, Ghost Laura Hale, Ghost Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, M/M, Resurrected Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400
Summary: death brings to people closer.





	Dead Love

I watched as John came to the door of Stiles room. He looked tired, he must have had a long day.

“Goodnight, son.”

“Night dad.”

John looked at Stiles who was at his computer researching something. “Don’t stay up too late, Stiles.” John gruffly said. Stiles nodded as John left.

I glanced at Stiles as he stuck out his tongue in concentration, I tried to look at his computer but the writing on the screen was blurry, caused by a spell.

“Stiles, you and I both know that you aren’t going to bed anytime soon.” I said leaning against his desk.

“I can’t, not yet Al.” he said writing something down.

As fast as he was writing the words down they started to get blurry. What does he not want me to see? What is so important that he isn’t sleeping?

I sighed, “What would Scott say if he knew you barely get sleep anymore?” I touched his shoulder.

He flinched at the mention of his best friend. “He won’t find out.” he stated ending the conversation.

I shook my head, I left his desk, sitting on one of the big bean-bag chairs, watching a superhero movie that he had playing. Every now and then I would glance at the spark, this time he had a pencil behind his ear, and one in his mouth as he wrote with one. I laughed at the boy. I looked at the clock and saw that it is 3am, then back at Stiles, he was still going. I had enough of him not sleeping.

“Oh my god go to sleep! It’s 3 am!” I yelled at him.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” he stopped writing realizing what he said, he looked at me. “Sorry Allison.” he looked upset.

“It’s fine Mischief, I’m used to it. It’s been what a month?”

“One month, one week, three days and five hours, to be exact. But who’s counting?” he mumbled.

“Stiles?” I asked him as he wouldn’t look at me in the eyes.

“It’s my fault, your dead because of me. And I have to fix this. I should have died not you.” he whispered. “If I go to bed will you drop it Alli?”

I nodded. “You’re gonna have to tell them sooner or later that you can see me right?” I watched him go to his bed.

“I will but not yet, only if I can’t find…”

“Find what?”

“Nothing.” he rolled to his side. “You are going to check on the others tomorrow?”

“Yes.” I nodded. “You won’t see me in the morning but later in the day at the school.”

Soon he was out. He blames himself for my death, Scott does too. I go to Lydia’s house to see if she is awake. I’m in her room, she comes in and changes clothes. She looks at a picture of me and smiles sadly.

“Night Alli.”

“Night Lyds.” I said even though she can’t hear me. 

At four I go to Scott’s he’s already passed out, when Melissa comes in he mumbles my name. Isaac is still with dad but I can’t get to them. I go to Derek’s, he wakes up just as I enter his room sensing I’m there. He glances at where I am, seeing nothing he goes back to sleep.

“He still blames himself for our death.” Laura says beside me as the Hale family show up behind her, in front of them Boyd, and Erica show hand in hand looking sadly at their alpha.

“It's not his fault though, he couldn’t have known.” I said.

“I know, I just wish I could tell him, or that someone would.” she walked over to her little brother kissing his head.

She left but the beta’s stayed as the Hales left with Laura.

“They will be fine Ali.” Boyd said

I looked at the wolf. “I know, but not all of them are, not right now. Scott has Kira, Lydia has Derek, Isaac has my dad, but Stiles…” I looked down.

“Well look at that even in death you find love.” Erica snickered.

“He is my friend and I have to try.”

Erica left. Boyd stayed.

“You need to tell him.”   
“How?” 

“Just tell him, It’s simple.”

“Should I also say that, he can only see me because, as long as he blames himself for my death, I can’t move on?” I glared at the boy.

“That is up to you.” he shrugged leaving.

I go back to my new home. Stiles is moving in his sleep, restless. At six I wake him up.

“Stiles it’s time to get up.” I shook him. “Take your medicine, I’ll see you later.”

 

Stiles’s Pov:   
  


Allison left as I got up. I took a quick shower, and got dressed. I went down stairs taking my medicine, Dad left early, I grabbed a bagel and took it to Roscoe eating it on the way to Lydia’s to take her to school. She got in.

“You look like hell.” she stated. 

“Good morning to you Lyds.”

“How much sleep did you get?” she asked.

I pulled away, looking at my back seat real quick, making sure we were alone.

“I dreamt of Allison again when I finally went to sleep.”

“Of her death?” we stopped at a red light.

“No.” I shook my head.   
She looked at me confused. “Then of what Stiles?”

“Of what would happen if she lived, and if I got the courage to ask her out, to tell her my feelings.” I sighed gripping the wheel. “I loved her Lydia, and she died before I could tell her.”

“Maybe she knows already, and she would want you to be happy.”

She doesn’t know, that’s why I have to revive her. I have to make things right. We pulled up next to Scott’s bike, Allison was behind Kira and Scott.

The day passed like normal...well as normal for one who can see the ghost of your best friends ex. I tried not to talk to her, she made comments about the classes and teachers, making jokes, to which I tried not to laugh at. She moved things that belonged to students to freak them out. 8 hours later I’m dropping Lydia off at Alpha Sourwolfs, then I go back home. I was close to finding a spell that will get her back even with her being dead for a month, mom was looking in to it before me. From what I have found, we will need a alpha, the blood of her blood, a banshee and a person who loves her and who she loves back, someone who was brought back from being dead. So I will need Scott, Chris, Lydia and Isaac, Peter. But something seems off, like I need one more thing.

 

Allison’s Pov:

 

We got home and Stiles went straight to his computer. He wasn’t talkative today. It’s fine I’ll just read. A hour after I sat down Stiles yells. “I am done!” But he was happy about it.

“ Mieczysław?” I asked worried.

He stood up and faced me. “I can bring you back!”

“Back?”

“Yeah with this spell.” he showed me, and the words unblurred.

I read the page, one word that was repeated was blood.

“Stiles?” I asked scared.

“With the blood of a alpha, banshee, your father, the one you love and one who has been dead before you can be alive again.”

“But my dad isn't here.” 

“Yeah he is with Peter, Lydia texted me telling me that Peter and Chris are visiting Derek once they leave Cora.” he sighed “but the problem is Isaac he is staying with Cora, she said that they started to see each other.”

“Because we loved each other.”

He nodded until he looked at me. “Loved as in past-tense?”

“I don’t love him anymore Stiles.”

“Okay then Scott can work for two of the required items.”

He might be my first love but… I don’t know if I like that idea.

“When does this happen?”

“On a new moon.”  he said. “Which is two days after Peter and Chris come here there will be a new moon.”

 

*two days later*

 

Stiles called a pack meeting in Derek’s loft.

“Why are we here Stiles?” Scott asked.

“Stiles do you really want to tell them?” I asked.

He nodded. “I know a way to bring Allison back. And for  one month, one week, and 6 days I have been able to talk to her.. Well her ghost.”

“Your lying.” my father said. “She is dead and there is no way to bring her back.”

“Yes there is, my mom was looking in to it.” he said. 

“Stiles… don’t do this.” I folded my arms. “They will think you are going crazy.”   
“I have to Alli, and I don’t care…” he looked like he was going to say more.   
“Who are you talking to?” Kira asked.

“Allison.” he pointed to where I was next to him.

“Your lying.” dad said again.

“I don’t think so Chris,” Derek said as everyone looked at him. “ I can sense someone there by him but I can’t see anyone, it feels like Allison, I usually feel it at night but I always thought it was me dreaming.”

“ Mieczysław.” I called him.

“I told you not to call me that, Katniss.” he told me teasingly, making me smile. 

“Tell them this, for the ones who don’t believe you.”

“Okay, what?”

“For Lydia, every night she looks at a picture of me and her and says good night to me.”

He told them, Lydia broke down in Derek’s arms.

“For Scott, when he sleeps he mumbles my name.”

As he finished Kira confirmed it, “When I stayed over, I heard you say her name.” 

They all started to come around.

“So what is needed?” Scott asked.

“The blood of a alpha, banshee, her father, the one you love and one who has been dead before.”

“When?” Derek asked.

“Tomorrow night. At her grave.”

*the next night*

 

It’s 9 at night and we are at my grave.

“Ready to be brought back to life?” Stiles asked me.

“Why are you going through all of this?”

“Because it’s my fault you died.”

“It’s not it was my choice to be there to save Lydia, to save you, and our friends.”

When everyone came he started the spell. He said the words in latin, as each one cut their hand dropping blood on my grave.

Ten minutes after the last drop of blood I was still there.

“Why is it not working!”

He hit the tree next to my grave. His hand started to bleed. “Stiles, try your blood.” Lydia said.

He looked at her funny then got her meaning. He made the cut bigger, and watched as his blood hit the dirt.

I felt my ghostly body get sucked in to the grave. I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark, I could barely breath. I heard digging, and before I knew it my casket broke open. Above me was my father, he picked me up and lifted me out of the ground.

“Dad put me down please.” I saw Stiles facing away, like he was afraid to look. I walked over to him, touching his shoulder. “Mieczysław, Please look at me.”

He turned around slowly. As he turned around I heard Boyd say ‘ Just tell him, It’s simple. ’ in my head. Once he faced me, I put my hand on his check, telling him I’m real. I leaned forward, as he did as well. Our lips met, awkwardly and very slowly, our teeth kept hitting. I leaned back, breaking the first kiss between us.

“I love you, Mechief.”


End file.
